Masculinidad
by Male-san
Summary: DeiIta. Yaoi. Algunas personas podían ver a Itachi como a alguien muy masculino y a Deidara como alguien de apariencia femenina, mas eso no es lo que decide quien eres. One-shot.


Notitas post-it

Bueno…. Hace rato que no tenia inspiración para escribir algo, pero las ideas se dan cuando se tienen que dar, así que decidí escribir sobre mis personajes favoritos de naruto. Si me conocen sabrán bien quienes son y si no, pues aquí lo descubrirán. También hace tiempo que no me pasaba por así que no sé como andan las cosas, pero bueno….

-pose militar- cadete Male reportándose al servicio XD

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Disclamer: los personajes que naruto no me pertenecen. Que más quisiera yo que fueran míos.

Advertencia: yaoi, relación chicoXchico

Pareja: DeiIta

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Masculinidad.-

Todos en el mundo veía a Itachi Uchiha como un hombre, una persona muy masculina, con esa elegancia que lo hacia tan sublime y mortal. Todo su ser destilaba masculinidad, su ancha espalda, su imponente presencia, su voz grave y aterciopelada, su aroma tan sublime y varonil que dejaba a mas de una sin habla. Por todo eso y mas, Itachi podía definirse como la masculinidad personificada, mas en su relación con cierto rubio revoltoso eso no podía ser una mentira mas grande.

Por otro lado, El rubio artista, con pésimo carácter y sumamente infantil parecía ante la vista de todos, cualquier cosa menos masculino y sus rasgados y expresivos ojos azules enmarcados con largas y espesas pestañas, su complexión tan delgada, su baja estatura, su largo y dorado cabello además de su fino y delicado rostro, no ayudaban en nada para remarcar que era un hombre hecho y tal vez no tan derecho. Incluso algunos ya lo habían confundido con una chica, y los pobre desdichados no habían terminado bien parados. Por eso era lógico para los demás que en la relación que mantenían el rubio y el pelinegro, se podría decir que él era la chica. Mas de nuevo, no podrían estar mas equivocados.

En primer lugar se tenía que plantear la relación que los dos jóvenes akatsuki sostenían, pues, era bastante difícil de creer que esos dos miembros en partículas, pudieran llevar una. En primera porque, Itachi Uchiha, un tipo serio, callado, reservado, de pensamiento lógico y actitud serena, y Deidara, un chico ruidoso, maliciosos, infantil, liberal, de pensamiento practico y que se dejaba llevar con las emociones no parecían congeniar lo suficiente ni para ser conocidos y en segunda porque se suponía se odiaban.

Nadie sabía como había empezado todo, solo que de un tiempo para acá el rubio había dejado de ver mal al moreno y en vez de eso lo miraba con esa sonrisa tonta que suelen tener los enamorados. Bizarro, pensaron todos, pero así eran las cosas y no se podían cambiar. Y si el hecho de que estuvieran juntos les había parecido bizarro, mas lo era su relación. Deidara, tan activo como era, solía andar rondando al pelinegro muy a menudo mientras el otro solo lo miraba y lo estrechaba en sus brazos de una manera demasiado tierna para una persona como el Uchiha.

Al principio había sido molesto para todos sobretodo en las noches cuando se ponían cariñosos y sus gemidos se podían oír, seguramente, hasta a aldea de la cascada. Después de un montón de quejas y varias reprimendas del líder, además de muchos comentarios indecentes hacia Itachi por parte de su "adorado" sensei. Los jóvenes prometieron calmarse y aunque lo hicieron, seguían siendo algo ruidosos de vez en cuando.

Luego de haberse acostumbrado a la linda pareja dispareja, los demás miembros de Akatsuki, solían charlar sobre la relación de los mas jóvenes del grupo a falta de más cosas sobre que hablar en las cuales todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo que Deidara debía de ser un lindo uke. Itachi y Deidara a menudo escuchaban las conversaciones con una mirada cómplice mientras sus compañeros no podían sacarles ni una palabra sobre eso. "Cuenten nos" a veces insistían, mas Deidara solo respondía con una risa cómplice y se iban.

Y la verdad a Deidara le causaba mucha gracia los comentarios tan herrados que hacían sus compañeros. Claro, Itachi era masculino y sereno en su apariencia, mas esa serenidad lo hacia sumiso ante el gran espíritu de Deidara, quien como un lobo hambriento lo poseía sin parar.

Quien lo creyera, pero Uchiha Itachi era como un gato domestico, suave y dulce en la intimidad, mientras en lo exterior, portaba un semblante imponente y orgulloso. A Deidara ya no le molestaba eso, pues el ya conocía al verdadero Itachi, una cosita demasiado tierna para mostrarse así frente a un mundo que deseaba destruirlo lentamente con su fría realidad.

Después de ver lo vulnerable que Itachi podía ser, Deidara no dudo en luchar por protegerlo. Si, podía ser que el moreno fuera más fuerte físicamente que él, mas su alma, su alma era tan frágil que tenia que poner un sinfín de muros de hielo para protegerse a si mismo. En cambio, Deidara era un fuerte luchador, con gran convicción y un espíritu inquebrantable el cual no le asustaba mostrar sus emociones ante cualquier situación.

Los dos tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales, pues, a pesar de que sus almas sufrían cada quien lo tomaba y llevaba consigo a su forma, cargando pesos idénticos pero con diferentes fuerzas… tal vez el destino tan caprichoso los había unido mas que importaba si se tenían el uno al otro para protegerse. Itachi tenia la fuerza del rubio para seguir y Deidara tenia la serenidad del moreno para afrontar esos momentos de desesperación.

FIN.-

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Notita post-it

-Mantiene la pose militar-

Ufff--- por fin terminaron – se tira al piso a hacer ángeles de mugre- ya me había cansado, pero bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de mi pequeño hijo de letras y oraciones.

Ahora los invito a que hagan la mas dura crítica constructiva que puedan, necesito que alguien me diga "eres mala por tal y cual razón" tengo antojo y si no quieren, pues ni modo, con eso de la flojera hoy en día no los puedo culpar.

Nos leemos luego….


End file.
